Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Walkthrough (level 65 fishing is required if you want to catch and cook your own Karambwan. For those who do not have level 65 fishing, you should buy raw Karambwan from the Grand Exchange as you will only be able to obtain one during the quest which you may burn.) OR * Ability to defeat a level 53 Jogre (optional, as you can buy the Jogre bones.) |items = * Small fishing net * Pestle and mortar * a Spear better than bronze, to give away. Steel spear recommended for price. The Bone spear and Black spear do not work. A spear can be obtained by killing level 28 hobgoblins next to lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. * One Agility potion(4) * Spells, or bow and arrows to kill a level 3 monkey * about 90 coins * Seaweed (can be obtained during quest) (NOT Edible seaweed) * Knife (can be obtained in Karamja) * Banana (obtained during quest) * Karamjan rum (you have to get this after you go to the island) * Jogre bones (can kill nearby level 53 Jogres) * a few Antipoisons and food (you will sustain many injuries if your agility is low) Optionally * Moving your player owned house to Brimhaven (requires a Construction level of 40) and using Home teleport runes/tabs OR * Summoning a Spirit Graahk OR * using the Fairy Ring system (CKR) can save you a lot of walking time. |kills = * Monkey (level 3) * Jogre (level 53) (Not required. You can buy the Jogre bones from the grand exchange.) }} Before beginning the quest, visit Musa Point. Purchase a bottle of Karamjan rum and pick up a knife and banana from the table of the general store. Inventory: Small fishing net, karamja rum, banana, knife, some food, 22 free inventory spaces strongly recommended to minimize walking Begin the quest by speaking to Timfraku in Tai Bwo Wannai. Choose the "So far???" speech option. He will tell you to bring his three sons back to the village. Start with Tamayu, the first son. You can find him south-east of the village near the mines (North of Shilo and northeast of fairy ring CKR). He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan, his arch enemy. Ask to come with him on his next hunt, and you'll start a cutscene of Tamayu fighting The Shaikahan. Afterwards, Tamayu will tell you that The Shaikahan is too agile and heals too quickly, and that he needs a better spear. Next, talk to Tinsay. Travel southwest from Tamayu to reach Cairn Island (west of fairy ring CKR). You will need 23 Agility to climb the rockslide and run across the bridge. Food is recommended, as the bridge has a high fail rate even at medium levels of agility. Tinsay will tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village, and you will offer to fetch him materials. He sends you to fetch three bizarre food items. First, he'll ask for a bottle of Karamjan rum (banana). Use the knife on the banana to slice it, then use (don't eat!) the Sliced banana on the rum. (Note: The banana must be sliced before you use it with the rum, or you will simply stuff the whole banana into the neck to the bottle, Tinsay won't accept it, and you will have to collect the ingredients again.) The bottle will still be called Karamja rum, but a picture of a banana will appear on the bottle's label and you can no longer drink it. Give it to Tinsay (he'll immediately drink it). Talk to Tinsay again, and he will request a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. You'll get that for him in a bit. Talk to Lubufu, just northeast of the isthmus connecting Brimhaven to Tai Bwo Wannai. At first he will order you off: talk to him again. Talk about him, ask him what he does, and he will tell you that he mostly fishes karambwan, but he'll complain that his age and health are making it more difficult. Offer to help. Eventually, he'll tell you part of the secret of catching a raw karambwan. Offer to get him some bait, and he'll tell you to catch 20 raw karambwanji (if you don't have enough inventory space, you can take more than one trip). Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai and net fish for 22 karambwanji (Just north of the Fairy Ring). Once you have them, go back to Lubufu. He'll take 20 and give you a karambwan vessel. Use the drop trick to obtain a spare vessel, which you will need later. Use a karambwanji on this to bait it. If you have level 65 fishing, you may fish at the spot next to Lubufu. (NOTE: A karambwan may steal your bait before you can catch it. You will have to go get more karambwanji.) However, this is not recommended as you will get a karambwan from Tiadeche to finish the quest anyway. Talk to Tiadeche. He is across the bay from Musa Point (east of Fairy ring DKP). Use your full karambwan vessel on him, and he will give you a raw karambwan. He will keep the vessel, and tell you to give an identical vessel to Tinsay to reverse-engineer. Note: It is advisable to fish several raw karambwan in case you overcook the karambwan. Return to a bank. (If using fairy rings, Zanaris is very convenient.) Inventory: Spear (Steel Spear recommended as the cheapest in the Grand Exchange), Agility Potion(4), pestle and mortar, 1 raw karambwanji, runes or bow and arrows to kill level 3 monkey, jogre bones, Karambwan vessel Cook the raw karambwan on a range (don't eat it!). If it doesn't burn the color will turn light green into a poison karambwan, or if it is overcooked it will turn into a burnt karambwan. There is a range in Brimhaven. "Use" the pestle and mortar on the poison karambwan to make Karambwan paste (light green). Use the karambwan paste on your spear to poison the tip (kp). (You can get a spear by killing hobgoblins south of Tai Bwo Wannai.) Return to Tamayu. "Use" your spear (kp) and agility potion(4) on him. Talk to him again and ask him to bring you on his next attempt to hunt. A cutscene will then follow where he will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. .]] Kill a nearby level 3 Monkey with magic or ranged. "Use" the monkey corpse on Tamayu to get it skinned. He will only skin it if you have already helped him with his part of the quest. You'll get monkey bones and monkey skin. Go to the bridge to Cairn Isle, but don't cross it yet. Pick up nearby seaweed. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Now cross over and give the sandwich to Tinsay. Next, he will tell you to bring him Marinated jogre bones. Note: While preparing this portion, be very careful not to bury the bones. Use the right-click option every time to be safe. To cook the bones, you have to use them in a furnace and they will turn into burnt jogre bones. Lighting the bones on a normal fire will do nothing. Grind the last karambwanji with your pestle and mortar to make karambwanji paste. Then add the paste to the burnt bones to get pasty jogre bones. Cook the Pasty Jogre Bones on a range in brimhaven every other range fails (Do not cook them on a fire, they will explode to ashes and you will take 20 damage) - this will make Marinated jogre bones. Give them to Tinsay. (Do NOT use the marinated bones on him before speaking to him. He will eat them and ask for them again.) After eating the marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. "Use" the karambwan vessel on Tinsay. After a moment, he will give you a crafting manual to take to Tiadeche. Talk to Tiadeche (fairy ring is the fastest way to travel). He will agree to go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. Finishing the Quest After you've convinced all three brothers to return, talk to the village chief (Timfraku) to finish the quest (use teleport to if your house is in Brimhaven). Regardless of your response to him, you'll get a 2,000 coin reward. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward! The brothers are located in a row of three huts at the southern edge of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Reward * 2 quest points * 2000 Coins * Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like a regular altar) * Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83, must use a (kp) spear to hit it). * Ability to take part in the smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. Required for Completing * Elite Fremennik Province Tasks * Medium and Hard Karamja Tasks Additional Rewards The following rewards are received after talking to Tinsay upon completion of the quest: * 5000 Cooking experience * Ability to properly make Marinated jogre bones The following rewards are received after talking to Tamayu upon completion of the quest: * 2500 Attack experience * 2500 Strength experience * A Rune spear (kp) * Access to Tamayu's (kp) spear store (also sells cleaning cloths) The following rewards are received after talking to Tiadeche upon completion of the quest: * 5000 Fishing experience * Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji * Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells 10 raw karambwan and karambwan vessels) Trivia * In the cutscene where Tamayu fights the Shaikahan, it may sometimes appear that there are two Shaikahans, because one is added in the location to fight Tamayu while the Shaikahan already there may wander into the camera's view. * Also during that scene, the exact battle between Tamayu and the Shaikahan may be duplicated in the background. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The three Tai Bwo Wannai brothers have returned to the village after much persuasion. I'm now free to use the shops of Tai Bwo Wannai as I please." * If you don't slice the banana before adding it to the rum it will say: "You stuff the banana into the neck of the bottle. You begin to wonder why." Category:Quests Category:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio